


Padre extraordinario

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que Sans anunció el nacimiento de sus hijos, nadie se ha tomado la noticia más seriamente que Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padre extraordinario

Sans nunca hubiera creído que llegaría el día en que se sentiría mal por no hacer nada, y no era ni siquiera que no tuviera excusa. Cargar en su cuerpo los trillizos que él y su hermano habían creado con su magia era en verdad un trabajo de tiempo completo. Por primera vez estaba conociendo la libertad de poder estar en cama todo el día sin que nadie le dijera nada, pero una cosa a la que no acababa de acostumbrarse era ser consentido hasta su mínimo capricho y adorado hasta el extremo al que Papyrus llegaba. Cada noche su hermano tocándole su creciente vientre mágico de alguna forma, ya fuera con una mano, su propio pecho, adonde Sans sentía cinco latidos de almas al mismo tiempo, o su rostro tatuado con una sonrisa plácida, hasta la mañana siguiente en que Papyrus lo llenaba de besos antes de levantarse para ir a hacer su trabajo. 

Era la última parte que no le gustaba tanto. Para poder recibir todavía sustento, Papyrus había tomado a su cargo todos sus trabajos. Inútiles fueron las palabras de Undyne e incluso el mismo rey acerca de que Sans podía recibir su paga normalmente mientras durara el embarazo. El alto esqueleto insistía en que como padre era su deber empezar a proveer para su familia. Sans apenas lo veía durante el día, excepto para descansos al mediodía en los que su hermano sólo aparecería para subirle un abundante desayuno de fideos. Lo peor era que sabía Papyrus estaba tomando horas extra porque se le había metido en la cabeza que tres niños necesitaban todo el oro que sus huesos podían reunir. De nada sirvió apuntarle los varios regalos que sus amigos les habían hecho desde el anunciamiento.

Estar sobre su trasero o espalda todo el día estaba bien… pero estaba comenzando a extrañar a su hermano.

Una noche Sans despertó de su siesta y su mano se estiró en la oscuridad, buscando la figura de Papyrus, pero sólo se dio con más sábanas. Frotándose las cuencas, Sans se estiró hacia su celular en el suelo al lado del colchón y revisó la hora. Eran las dos de la madrugada. El turno en el puesto de perros calientes se había terminad hacía un buen rato. Sans intentó llamarle, pero sus tres intentos resultaron en ser enviado al buzón de llamada. ¿Adónde estaba ese adicto al trabajo? El último turno se daba en Hotland. No era posible que Papyrus hubiera caído al centro de energía, ¿verdad? No, era ridículo. Negándose a reconocer sus pensamientos paranoides, Sans se levantó con esfuerzo, usando una silla para conseguir impulsarse hacia arriba.

Esa sola acción le tuvo jadeando un rato. Se palmeó el amplio vientre. Todo le pesaba, sus huesos dolían, pero el calor de esas tres almas palpitantes contra su palma era reconfortante. Dentro de todo, iba a extrañar esa sensación. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió. Desde esa posición podía ver a la sala, adonde las cajas llenas de cosas para los bebés yacían en ordenados montones, pero ni rastro de su hermano. Tomando una gran respiración, Sans tomó un atajo hacia abajo y su pie aterrizó en el centro de su sala.

De inmediato llegó a sus oídos un sonido que habría reconocido en cualquier lado.

-Nyeh…

Sans se volvió, sólo para encontrarse a su hermano dormido sobre la mesa, una mejilla apoyada contra un brazo y el otro todavía sosteniendo la esponja con la que debía estar limpiando los platos. Sans se fijó en que ya sólo le faltaba un plato al final del largo lavavajillas. El celular estaba en un mesón, fuera del alcance de su dueño. Sans no podía creerlo: su hermano, no sólo durmiendo fuera de su cama sino quedándose dormido antes de acabar con lo que hacía. Suponía que podía haber una primera vez para todo, pero aun así… 

De todas formas, no podía dejar las cosas en estado. Utilizando algo de magia, Sans acabó de refregar el plato que quedaba y lo puso a secar con el resto, quitó la esponja ya seca de entre los dedos de Papyrus y agitó el hombro de este con suavidad.

-Pap… Pap…

-El gran Padryrus… -murmuró el esqueleto, refugiándose más en el hueco de su brazo-. Padre extraordinario… 

-Sí que lo eres –dijo Sans, a pesar de todo, y le besó la mejilla. Iba a usar ese Padryrus para más adelante-. Vamos, padre del año. Tienes una cama que te espera.

-No...

-Que sí –dijo Sans, tirándole del brazo con suavidad. 

Papyrus debía estar ya completamente molido porque él se movía como una muñeca bajo las manipulaciones de su hermano. Apenas dejando escapar uno que otro ronquido, el cuerpo del esqueleto finalmente se acomodó en una posición de sentado más normal. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a caerse para un lado o el otro, Sans lo llevó en un atajo hacia su habitación, la forma del alto esqueleto permaneciendo sentada pero ahora encima de la silla que antes usara para levantarse. Desde ahí hasta empujarlo hasta la cama, adonde Papyrus se dejó caer sin ninguna ceremonia en el colchón sin importarle que el cubrecama se estuviera saliendo de los bordes. Sans conjuró sus botas fuera de sus pies y le quitó sus guantes rojos antes de dejarse caer él también, atrayendo las mantas para cubrirlos a los dos.

Ni bien había conseguido acomodarse cuando una mano esquelética se frotó contra su vientre. Sans vio, iluminado por el brillo perpetuo de las almas en crecimiento, cómo Papyrus parecía reconocerle en medio de su sueño antes de acercarse para abrazarle por el medio, continuando sus suaves ronquidos y la sonrisa infaltable en su rostro. Sans le acarició la coronilla y no por primera vez notó las ojeras que antes sólo estaban en su rostro debajo de las cuencas de su hermano. Eran como marcas feas que alguien le hubiera dibujado por encima. Lo hacían ver mucho más viejo de lo que era y ese no era un look que iba en lo absoluto bien para el gran Papyrus. Pero su hermano no quería escuchar nada sobre tomarse un descanso. Decía que los padres no tenían oportunidad de descansar una vez nacían sus hijos, así que no había razón para no empezar a practicar ahora. 

Sans sacó de su bolsillo el celular de su hermano que se había embutido y desactivó la función de alarma para mañana. Todos iban a entender, excepto su hermano. Lidiaría con eso más tarde y empezarían a hablar sobre que padres responsables también dormían de vez en cuando. Por ahora, Sans abrazó el cráneo de su hermano y se durmió sin mayores problemas, tranquilizado por el calor de su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic salió por pedido de mpregqueen (http://mpregqueen.tumblr.com/) Si quieren hacerme sugerencias para nuevos fics, pueden visitar mi blog en tumblr: http://onlywriteinspanish.tumblr.com/


End file.
